


The Suit 2.0

by Gallavich1012 (orphan_account)



Series: Moreid Oneshots [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gallavich1012
Summary: Derek’s unit chief. He wears suits a lot now and he looks good. Really good. And, well, someone noticed how good he looks and wants to show him.(A version of The Suit but instead of a female OC it’s Spencer because...yes)
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Moreid Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	The Suit 2.0

Spencer groaned silently, resisting the urge to bang his head into the desk as Derek walked through the bullpen for the third time this afternoon to refill his cup of coffee. Ever since Hotch stepped down as unit chief and Morgan took his place temporarily he started wearing more formal clothes to work, specifically suits and god, did he love seeing him in a suit. All broad shoulders, strong muscles, and hard lines. He’d stayed cleanly shaven and alway, always, wore this delicious smelling cologne. 

Derek felt eyes on him as soon as he walked through the glass doors. He was more than aware of his lover watching him everytime he came in to top off his coffee. Low lustful eyes watching every move he made from the moment he walked into the moment he walked out. As he turned around he made it a point to catch his eye, sending a wink and smirk in his direction. 

“Spence, you okay?” JJ asked, surprised when the man jumped and cleared her throat. Both completely missing the way Derek chuckled before leaving for his office. 

“Oh, um, y-yeah. I’m totally fine, actually I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Spencer rushed out, standing up and cursing when his knee slammed into the bottom of his desk drawing Emily’s attention. 

JJ gave him a confused worried look but Emily had a knowing smirk on her face that made Spencer’s face heat up. He composed himself quickly before heading out of the bullpen toward the bathroom. He rushed to one stall after being sure the room was empty and pressed his back to the wall as he locked the door. 

Biting his lip, Spencer’s head dropped back against the white brick wall, swallowing down a moan as images of Derek flooded his mind. Fuck, he wanted nothing more than to just drop to his knees and suck Derek off, taste him on his tongue, gag on him and just make him feel good. A quick mental ‘fuck it’ and he practically tore the stall door open and made his way to Derek’s office, thankful his blinds were already closed before he slipped through the door. 

“Baby boy?” Derek asked looking up, surprised but definitely not complaining when his eyes landed on a flustered heated face. He leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs slightly while he kept eye contact. 

“Fuck, Derek,” Spencer breathed, eyes scanning over his body. 

“What was that, pretty boy?” Derek smirked, he knew what he was doing, Spencer knew what he was doing and he didn’t care. 

Spencer didn’t answer, he took a few quick strides over to his desk. Derek sat up quickly but a hot mouth was connecting with his before he would fully stand up. Two hands came up to grasp the front of his shirt and Derek couldn’t stop from pulling him into his lap. This was extremely inappropriate given his new position and though their relationship had been approved by the Bureau long before, technically this was having sexual relations with his subordinate. But honestly that just made it even hotter.

“What do you want, baby?” Derek asked, hands running up his back as he kissed along his neck. 

“All day. . . I’ve been. . . thinking about,” Spencer spoke between kisses, nipping at the skin of his neck, breathing in the scent of that cologne. 

“Thinking about what?” Derek nearly groaned, squeezing his ass as he thrust his hard cock against his thigh. 

“I’ve been thinking about how good you look in suits and how bad I wanna suck your cock,” This time Derek did groan. Hearing Spencer dirty talk was something special. The cadence of his voice, the way he put emphasis on certain words, how her articulated when he spoke and how confident he was when he wanted something. 

Derek, well, he just couldn’t say no to him. So when Spencer slid off of his lap and under the desk he just spread his legs a little wider and moaned when he rubbed his cheek against the bulge in his slack. 

“Fuck, you’re so good, Spencer. You’re such a good boy. My good boy,” Derek praised petting at the back of her head. 

“You want my cock in your mouth? Gonna swallow me down in that pretty little mouth?” Derek asked, biting his lip to stop the groan bubbling up when Spencer looked up at him from between his thighs. 

“Yes, please. Wanna taste you, want you to make me gag, fuck, want you to cum in my mouth,” Spencer ran his hands up Derek’s wool covers thighs. Derek leaned down sliding his tongue over his in a wet kiss before grabbing his wrists and pulling him to his waist. 

As he sat back in his chair slender fingers worked his belt loose and popped the button of his slacks, moaning when he pulled out his cock. A clear bead of precome was perched at the tip of the stiff member. Long, thick, and the most delicious chocolatey color. Derek’s cock was always a sight to see. It stood strong and proud just like he did. The color, the taste, the smell, how velvety smooth and veiny it was. Just the sight made Spencer’s mouth water, his jaw tingling like how it would when someone's getting ready to eat their favorite lollipop except in this case it’s his favorite penis. He couldn’t stop the moan that slipped out before he took the head in his mouth and sucked. 

“Oh, baby,” Derek breathed, relaxing back in his seat as he lapped at the precome. 

His hand was itching to grab Spencer’s head and push him deeper but he would wait, let him build up to it but right now his brain decided to go completely blank when he took more of him in and started bobbing his head. His body was tingly and hot and his mouth felt so fucking good. No one, and he really means no one, could make him feel like this. Only Spencer. Only his boy.

That though struck something in him, his boy. Spencer was completely his. He gave every part of himself to Derek completely and he loved that more than anything. His hand came up to tangle in his hair, a moan encouraging him even more as he slowly pushed his head down. 

Derek groaned as Spencer’s nose pressed into the fabric of his button up, holding him there for a minute. He pulled him back slowly barley giving him time to take a breath for pushing back down. 

“Spencer, baby,” Derek breathed, holding him tight in place as he stood up, slacks falling down around his thigh as one of Spencer’s hands slid up to hold his shirt out of the way. 

Keeping his hand in his hair, the other caressed his jaw, thumbing away the tear that started rolling down his cheek before pulling back. A gag and deep breath echoed in his ears as he slowly thrusted into that slack mouth as he caught his breath. Once his big eyes looked up as him he picked up his pace, grasping his hair tightly as he fucked into his mouth. 

“Yeah, you like that baby? You like that big cock filling your pretty little mouth? I bet anyone walking past that door could hear all the pretty little sounds you're making for me,” Spencer moaned around Derek’s cock making his hips jerk forward roughly. They both knew the room was pretty much sound proof, a privacy thing so no one could hear personal conversation especially to do with cases but the thought of someone hearing was still hot though. 

“Baby, I’m not gonna last long. I’m so close,” Derek breathed, looking down as a hand trailed up his thigh before wrapping around his balls and rolling them.

His hips jerked roughly again when a finger pressed just behind his balls rubbing small tight circles. A string of quiet curse left his mouth, his hip losing rhythm as he pushed Spencer all the way down again and came down his throat. Keeping him like that and grinding against his mouth feeling his throat flex as she swallowed around him. 

Derek looked down and smiled at his boy. His face was starting to turn a dark red, fingers twisted tightly in his back button up and wet eyelashes from the tear trails running down his cheeks. 

“God, you look so beautiful like this,” Derek breathed, breath hitching when those eyes looked up at him. He hummed, reaching back to grab a tissue from the shelf behind him, still holding him in place as he sat back in his chair before slowly pulling out and replacing his dick with his tongue. 

“You okay, baby boy?” Derek asked, caressing Spencer’s face with one hand, the other starting to wipe away the saliva from around his mouth and chin. 

“I’m okay,” Spencer answered, with a smile, his voice rough and raw from his throat being fucked so hard. 

“Hm. I think you should get up here in my lap,” Derek smirked as he finished wiping his face. 

“There you go, get comfortable baby,” Derek breathed, reaching out to unbuckle Spencer’s pants once he was settled.

“You wanna come, baby boy?” Derek asked, roughly palming Spencer through his corduroy’s 

“I wanna come, Derek, please,” Spencer whined, fingertips digging into strong shoulders.

“You’re gonna have to work for it, baby, stand up,” Derek ordered, his spent cock giving an appreciative twitch when Spencer immediately obeyed. Derek pushed the light khaki colored pants and blue boxers down to Spencer’s ankles, sliding one leg between the loop it made, humming at the sight of Spencer’s leaking cock.

“Look at that pretty little cock, so hard for me,” Derek smirked, hands grabbing onto that skinny waist and pulling him back down 

“Derek,” Spencer moaned at the friction from his cock rubbing against Derek’s clothed thigh. 

“Mm. You’re gonna ride my thigh until you come, baby boy. No touching that pretty cock, just you and my thigh,” Derek ordered again looking up at big wide eyes 

“Yes, sir,” Spencer nodded, rolling his hips 

The friction had Spencer’s head falling back as he moaned this was one of his favorite things to do Riding Derek’s thigh always felt good. The muscular limb was perfect just for this, and it would be a lie to say he didn’t have a thing for Derek’s legs. He got turned on every time Derek had to kick down a door.

“Not gonna last long,” Spencer breathed, rocking his hips, his eye catching sight of the small wet spot one Derek’s slacks.

“You gonna come on me, baby? Mark me up so everyone knows who I belong to?” Derek asked, Spencer’s eyes widened, his hips jerking faster. 

Everyone knew Derek was possessive, he was loud and made it known. Spencer was possessive but not many people knew, he preferred to make sure Derek knew he was his privately. He had his moments of public possession, usually on nights out when one to many women would press up against him.

“There you go, look at me I can tell you’re close baby, say my name,” Derek growled, hand coming up to tangle in Spencer’s hair and and bring their foreheads together 

“Derek,” Spencer mewled, hands costing in the front of Derek’s shirt.

“Yes, just like that,” Derek hissed, shoving his tongue in Spencer’s mouth, his free hand wrapping around Spencer’s waist to help him keep up his pace. 

A wrecked sob ripped from Spencer’s throat, his hips jerking without rhythm, grinding into Derek’s thigh, crying out again when a finger slipped down his crack pressing tight circles around his entrance. Derek pushed in the burn just enough to push Spencer over the edge 

“Derek, I can’t- I-“ 

“Come for me, baby,” Derek growled, Spencer’s head dropping down to his shoulder, biting hard into the fleshy muscle there to muffle the scream of his lovers name. Spurt after spurt of cum shot onto Derek’s shirt as Spencer’s hips kept rocking against him before slowly turning into a slow grind.

“I love you,” Spencer whispered against Derek’s neck.

“I love you, too, baby boy,” Derek grinned, pressing a kiss to a sweaty forehead.


End file.
